


Birthday Present

by hyperbuttplug



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossover, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperbuttplug/pseuds/hyperbuttplug
Summary: Sora visits Tifa for his 18th birthday and gets a special present from her.Let me know what you think in the comments. Its a different tone than my normal stuff but I think it came out great.  Can't go wrong with Tifa!FFVII and Kingdom Hearts crossoverCommissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Sora/Tifa (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Birthday Present

Sora approached the planet Gaia in his Gumi ship. It had been so long since the last time he had seen his friends, he’d been busy saving the world for so long he was overdue for a vacation. 

“Gwarsh Sora! Do you think they’ll even recognize you? Its been so long, last time they saw you, you were just a boy!” Goofy, Sora’s long-time travel companion, exclaimed in his usual exuberance.

“Shut up Goofy! Of course they’ll remember him! How could they forget Sora!” Donald quacked angrily and almost incoherently from his seat.

“Well, only one way to find out, lets go guys! Let’s get this vacation started.” Sora laughed with his friends, “this will be the best birthday ever,” he announced, propelling his ship into the planet’s atmosphere, setting a course for Seventh Heaven Bar.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy approached the doors to Seventh Heaven. The din from inside reverberated through the walls. A cacophony of shouting, laughter, and general chit chat filtered out. Sounded like it was a busy night at the dive bar. Sora pushed into the bar, his usual wide smile plastered on his face, he was so excited to finally see his friends. As soon as he entered the bar his assumptions were proven true, it was packed. Patrons filled the interior, every table, booth, and bar stool seemed to be occupied. Sora roamed the bar with his eyes, taking it all in until they finally found their mark. Bending over to set down beer on a table at an angel that no man would ever get tired of seeing was Tifa Lockhart. 

Sora remembered her being beautiful but he was no longer looking at her like a boy, he was seeing her as a man. Long legs that led to full thighs, he couldn’t help but imagine those thighs wrapped around his waist and blushed. He had a nice view of her ass from his position and the only thing that came to mind was ‘Gwarsh what an ass!’ Tifa’s plump ass was on full display as she bent over, the shape and roundness of it exemplified by her thin, short, mini skirt. Tifa righted her posture after making sure the beers were handed out, she popped her hip out to the side and rested a hand on it. She said something cheerful that Sora couldn’t make out from this distance to the guys she served—Sora noted their eyes were glued to her body—then she turned to head back to the bar. When she turned Sora saw what captured those men’s attention. Tifa had the biggest tits he had ever seen. Her ample bosom strained the fabric of her white shirt, the straps connected to her mini skirt flared out around the curve of her chest. Her face was as beautiful as he remembered, framed by lovely dark hair. 

Sora was instantly reminded of the crush he used to have on this woman, but it was a boy-hood crush, the fancies of a kid. Now he felt his dick swell in his pants, now he saw her, really saw her. He loved Kairi and wanted to be with her, but seeing Tifa stirred something new inside him, this was a woman. Tifa caught Sora with her eye as she turned and came to a stop, her tits jiggling slightly with the momentum. Her face lit up with a gorgeous smile. “Is that you Sora? Wow, you’ve grown up! What are you doing here?” She rushed over to him, sweeping him up in a close hug. Sora was a little taller than Tifa now and felt her pillowy tits press tight against his chest, he did his best to not let his hardening cock brush against her. 

“Hey Tifa, its been so long I wanted to come see everyone, we got some time off for my eighteenth birthday and I wanted to celebrate it here. Is that alright?” Sora asked, some what distracted by the sweet smell of Tifa’s hair in his face and the soft press of her body against his own. Tifa broke off their embrace, holding Sora at arm’s length with her hands resting on his strong shoulders.

“I can’t believe you are turning eighteen! Has it been that long? Of course it’s okay to have your birthday here, ill make sure everyone comes, will all your other friends be showing up too? You’ll have to let me know what you want for a present!” She questioned him while nodding happily to Donald and Goofy, who were saying their hellos to her.

“Yeah-ahuyk! His Highness is brining everyone else tomorrow.” Goofy blurted out. Tifa nodded along to Goofy’s explanation of their plans and to Donald angrily correcting him and extrapolating on things Goofy left out. Sora watched her the entire time, she hadn’t moved from her close proximity with him and he was more than thankful. His eyes drank in her form while she was distracted. His view of her deep sloping cleavage made his groin ache. Someone in the bar yelled for more beer, bringing Tifa’s attention back to the fact that she was working.

“Sorry,” she winced at Sora, “I have to get back to work, why don’t you guys go ahead and get rooms for the night downstairs and I’ll start getting everything ready for your big day tomorrow. Everything will be ready for you when you wake up!” She smiled again, her wide beautiful smile infected his own, making him smile wider in return. He blushed looking at her full red lips, he was embarrassed, imagining them around his cock. He needed a cold shower. Tifa strutted away from him, back to work. Sora watched her for a little while longer before retiring to his room for the night. The way she flowed around the bar was enrapturing. He was jealous of the men in the bar because they had her attention. One guy even gave her a fond pat on the ass. How dare he?! Sora almost summoned his keyblade to confront the man, but Tifa reprimanded the patron and seemed to have it all in order. It was so unfair. Sora wanted to feel that fat ass in his hands. Damn he needed to cool off. 

Sora had his own room apart from Donald and Goofy. He bade them a quick goodnight before darting into his room. He needed to sleep whatever feelings he was having off. Tifa was a fantasy. Sora laid on his bed and fell fitfully asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora’s dreams were filled with the busty barmaid. In his dreams he kissed the buxom martial artist deeply while she rode his cock with a lover’s passion. He twisted and turned in his sheets, grunts and moans escaping his mouth while his wishful fantasy was fulfilled in his mind. He reached climax in his dream with Tifa, right as he was awakened by the sound of someone entering his room. 

“Sora?”

It was Tifa, her soft voice permeating the dark, silent room. What was she doing in here? What time was it? He heard her approach the bed, felt her weight depress the mattress as she sat down. Sora sat up, unaware of his erect cock tenting the sheets.

“I heard some strange sounds, thought you might have been in pain—oh,” Tifa’s eyes fell upon Sora’s cock in the covers, with a dark stain covering the tip. Her eyes lingered on his cock, seemingly amazed by the size he had hidden away. She averted her gaze, realizing she had been awkwardly staring. “Sorry! I shouldn’t have just come in; I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or see your, um, dick.” She seemed a little embarrassed, she began moving to leave. 

“Wait Tifa,” Sora rushed to grab her hand to keep her from getting up, “I was dreaming of you actually, seeing you again reminded me of the crush I had on you when I was younger.” Sora admitted to her sheepishly. 

“You aren’t a little boy anymore though Sora, you turned eighteen today, I shouldn’t be in here with you like this, what would Kairi think?” Tifa still had her face turned away from him but Sora noted she was no longer moving to leave.

“Like you said, today is my birthday, I’m a man now. I know what I want you to give me as a birthday present.” Sora guided Tifa’s hand to his still erect crotch. He placed her hand on his dick, her body tensed up as she realized what he had done. She turned to face him; her eyes wide with shock. “I want you, Tifa.”

Her mouth opened, closed, parted again, and then shut. She was at a loss. Her fingers were loosely around his twitching cock, held there by him. Then she gripped him. Her fingers clasping around his cock with a purpose. Sora groaned as she began to pump her fist along his shaft, jerking him off in the early hours of the morning. She didn’t say anything, she just worked his cock like a pro. It felt amazing. Tifa Lockhart, the woman he had had a crush on as a boy was in his room, alone with him, jerking him off. It was surreal. Sora grabbed her wrist and then yanked the sheets away, the cum from his wet dream left behind clinging strands. He replaced her grip onto his bare cock, she hesitated for a moment and then resumed her pleasing motion. 

“This is a one-time thing Sora, I’m only doing this because its your birthday and you’ve done so much for everyone. You understand?” Sora nodded his head in quick agreement, this was heaven. He drank her in with his eyes. Enormous tits pushed together from the angle of her grip; her dark red-brown eyes focused intently on his thick, long cock. 

“U-use your mouth.” Sora gasped.

“Sora!” Tifa protested while continuing to pump his cock.

“Come on Tifa, please, you can’t expect a hand job to be enough for my birthday, right?” Sora did his best to pout without sounding whiny. 

Tifa rolled her eyes, muttering something exasperatedly under her breath. Sora thought she said something along the lines of ‘fucking men’ but he couldn’t be sure. What he was sure of was that she was going to do it. Tifa curled a strand of her long black hair behind her ear, bending her torso down so that her beautiful face was level with his cock. Sora held his breath, some silly part of his mind frozen in the moment, afraid that if he breathed, he would startle her away. Tifa stared hard at the cock she held in her hand. Torn between fulfilling Sora’s fantasies and wild birthday wish or leaving altogether. She came to a decision, her full red lips parting, her mouth enclosing over the top of his cock. 

He felt her tongue glide over the tip of his cock, swirling around it, licking up the leftover cum from his wet dream. Sora thought he knew what to expect from a blowjob but now understood he couldn’t have been more wrong. Kairi had attempted to blow him before, the awkward attempts of a young, inexperienced girl. Kairi had been enthusiastic and eager but ultimately lacking in any technique, clumsy, too much teeth, no finesse. Tifa was a woman in full control of her sexuality. She was experienced in giving head, and it was immediately apparent. Tifa’s head swiveled and bobbed down the length of his shaft while maintaining a pleasant suction with her lips. Her tongue slithered, coiled, and writhed around his cock. She cupped his balls with her free hand, moving them gently around her palm with her fingers. Her hand on his cock moved in motion with her head, if she was focused on his tip it pumped away at his shaft. If she moved down to deep throat him, her hand would accompany the other fondling his balls. Sora writhed under her ministrations. He placed a hand on the top of her head to encourage her pace on his cock. She glanced at it in slight annoyance but decided to let it go and focus on getting him to cum. 

Sora was in awe. He had imagined her giving him head but now, actually seeing his cock being swallowed up by her was bliss. Her saliva was leaving a nice sheen on his shaft, her wet kisses and long licks on his shaft sent tingles throughout his body. His cock was pulsing and twitching like crazy. Tifa could tell that he was close to climaxing. She popped his cock back into her mouth and began to bob her head along his shaft with a zeal that he knew was meant to bring him to his summit and send him over the edge. Sora’s cock swelled, ready to expel his seed. He was trying to endure for as long as possible, not wanting this mind-blowing experience to end, he wanted her lips on his cock for as long as he could. She was too damn good though, too sexy, too experienced. Not only was her blowjob top notch but she would also give him the sexiest looks while doing it. Her smoky eyes, looking through strands of her now messed up hair, catching his, a small quirk of her lips into a devious smile while she teasingly licked the tip of his cock. She was perfect. 

Tifa could feel him almost there, the way his cock swelled and his balls quivered. The way his body tensed up and his hand greedily pushed her head down his cock. Tifa was used to this from men, she easily deep throated his cock despite its long length and prepared herself for the torrent of cum that would soon arrive. Sora, caught up in the moment, couldn’t help himself and reached out, grabbing hold of one of her wonderful tits. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh. Tifa gave out a soft moan on his cock as his hand squeezed her chest. Tifa’s moan sent him over the edge. He pushed her head down as far as he could, groaning out in ecstasy as he gushed cum down her throat. Tifa moaned again in protest, caught off guard by Sora fondling her tits, as rope after thick rope of cum blasted into her mouth. With Sora’s surprisingly strong hold on the position of her head she had no choice but to swallow down every drop he gave her. She gently rubbed his balls while gulping down his seed, his cock pulsing violently in her mouth with every intense spurge. 

The flood of cum came to an end, Tifa gulping down the final mouthful. She slid his cock out of her throat and mouth, the tip making a nice ‘pop’ as it exited her mouth and broke the seal and suction her lips made. A long strand of cum ran from Sora’s tip to her lips. His cock slowly withering in her grasp. Tifa embarrassedly opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue for him to see that she had swallowed all of his cum. “Happy birthday Sora,” Tifa said in a husky voice. The sultry sound of her voice caused some of the blood that was evacuating his cock to push back in. Tifa looked down at the hand that was latched onto her boob and gave him a pointed look. He took the hint and regretfully let go. 

It was over. This magical morning was over. The literal woman of his dreams had just sucked his cock and swallowed his cum. And now it was over. He didn’t want it to end. How could he? She was a sex goddess. He wanted more of her. He had gotten to feel her voluptuous tits for only a brief time, and he felt blessed for even that, but it wasn’t enough. He could tell she was turned on. When he had played with her chest she had moaned in real pleasure. He was going to go for it. 

“Tifa!”

“Hmm?” Tifa looked up at him, wiping the saliva and excess cum from around her mouth. Her breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling in deep breaths. Her eyes were curious, searching. 

“I want you to make me a man Tifa. I’m an adult now, but I’m not quite a man yet. You’ve already given me the best birthday gift ever but I want more. I need you to make me a man today.” Sora’s voice was hopeful and confident. He was hoping that Tifa was as turned on as she looked in the stillness of the room. Her features seemed conflicted. Torn between giving in or not. 

“Sora isn’t this wrong? You just turned eighteen, and I’m a lot older than that. Don’t you want your first time to be with Kairi?”

“No, I want it to be you Tifa. You are the sexiest woman I’ve ever met. If ever there was a woman to make a man, it would be you. Please.”

Tifa sat for a moment in silence. Contemplating his words. Sora waited patiently. If he tried to force the matter, he would lose her. Tifa’s liquid red-brown eyes searched Sora’s for a while before drifting down to his crotch. They fastened onto his rock-hard cock. Her eyebrow raised in admiration. Not only had Sora had a wet dream. She had also sucked a copious amount of sperm from his sack moments after. Now, not even five minutes afterward, he was already fully erect. Tifa sighed to herself, coming to an answer. Without saying a word, she lifted her shirt up over her head, and tossed it to the floor. Her massive bare chest was a site to behold. Sora knew her tits were big but seeming them free of any clothes was impressive. He half expected them to be saggy but they had a perkiness to them that he would have attributed to a woman closer to his own age. Tifa laid back on the bed, tits jiggling with the momentum of her body, her pert nipples were erect. 

Tifa slowly spread her legs apart for him. Her mini skirt riding up her thick thighs as her legs came apart. She was wearing white panties underneath. Sora saw a dark wet spot had formed in them as well as a wetness on her now exposed inner thighs. She was almost dripping wet. Sora could have stared at her like that for hours. But now was not the time to stare, now was the time to fuck. He wasted no more time. He moved to the open space between her thighs, resting his cock on top of her pussy.

“I don’t have any condoms Tifa.” Sora said, voice heavy with lust.

“Don’t worry about it, its fine, I’ll take care of it, just enjoy yourself.” Tifa said warmly. She reached down, moving aside the fabric covering the entrance to her pussy for him. Sora pressed the tip of his cock against the lips of her wet pussy. Holy shit, was this really happening? Sora tried to calm down his overwhelming excitement. He didn’t want to be a quick shot. He pushed forward. Her lips parted easily to his pressure, the wetness of her pussy helping his cock glide into her. Sora watched in utter fascination as his cock disappeared into the wonderous folds of her raw pussy. Tifa moaned sweetly as inch by inch his bare cock went inside of her. Finally, he reached the end of his length, their pelvises colliding. He was balls deep inside the curvaceous martial artist. Her pussy flexed around his cock, the fleshy walls constricting and convulsing on his meaty rod. Pleasure rushed through his body. Sora’s mind went black with bliss, he embraced her, falling forward on top of her. He buried her face in her magnificent tits. He felt her wrap her legs around him in a lover’s hold. She held him close, arms around his shoulders and holding his head fondly against her chest. She giggled pleasantly. 

Sora wanted to cum right there, being held by such a gorgeous woman that he was balls deep inside of. He knew she wouldn’t even mind if he did. But he wanted to get her off too, he wanted to return even a tenth of the pleasure she had given him. He began thrusting his hips. Slowly. Shallowly at first. Then longer thrusts. Increasing the pace. Harder. Tifa bit down on her lip. The pleasure building inside her. Sora was rubbing his face in her tits, his lips brushed against her erect nipples. He latched on. Sucking her nipples, licking them, lightly biting down on them. She moaned out. Her tits proving to be her weak spot. Sora seized the opportunity. He began to relentlessly suck on her full tits and knead them with his hands. Caressing the fatty mounds with pleasure. Every time he squeezed her tits, or bit down on her nipples or even pinched one, her pussy would constrict around his cock. Sora loved that feeling. Her pussy was already tighter than he could have dreamed of, it felt like she was trying to crush his cock when her pussy quivered on it. 

They writhed together on the bed. Bodies intertwined. He thrusted his cock in and out of her in a passionate fury. He grunted and groaned while she squirmed and moaned. One moment he was on top of her slamming his cock in her pussy, sucking ravenously on her tits. The next she had flipped the situation. Riding him like a bull. He held on to her busty tits while she gyrated her hips. Her movements were hypnotic. She swiveled her sex on his cock, grinding her pussy into him. She leaned forward. Her tits pressing into his face. He could die happy. The soft billowy flesh of her tits smothering his face. His hands roamed to her hips, feeling them work her body on him, her thighs tense and powerful against his side operating in tandem. Sora moved his hands onto her ass. What a fucking ass! Riku had called a girl’s ass ‘juicy’ before but now Sora knew the true meaning. Tifa’s ass was juicy. It was thick in the best way possible. Round and toned and so unbelievably soft. He squeezed her ass cheeks as hard as he could. Tifa moaned out, lifting her ass up and slamming her pussy down onto his lap. Sora gripped her ass, guiding her up and then back down again. Over and over. Her stamina was impressive. Sora could feel her orgasming repeatedly. The way her pussy spasmed on his cock revealed every climax to him. Her pussy was flooded with fem-juice. With her straddling him it was leaking out easily. She was so hot. Sora had done an commendable job of lasting this long but he could feel the pleasure building. His orgasm was arriving. 

“Tifa! I-I’m gonna cum!” Sora breathed into her cleavage, face still pressed tightly into her chest.

“Yes Sora!” Tifa purred, “cum in me! Cum in my pussy!”

Sora took hold of her curvy hips and pistoned her body on his cock. Pumping her up and down rapidly. Tifa’s throaty moans filled the room. Her flesh slapping against his. Sora tensed up, his climax building to a crescendo. Everything became surreal, and hyper focused. The only thing that mattered right now was his cock and her pussy. His whole body was building with pleasure, becoming tingly and numb. Then release. He brought her down hard onto his cock, burying as much of his cock as he could inside of her hot, wet pussy. Some primal breeding instinct telling his body to be as deep inside her as it could. In that moment, with his cock kissing her cervix, his face pressed against her tits with one of her nipples inside his mouth, he came. Tifa screamed out in sheer delighted pleasure, feeling her womb get blasted with hot, thick, cum. Her pussy clenched and molded around Sora’s cock. She was trying to wring him dry, to milk every last drop of his seed from his balls. Sora relished in the moment, giving in to Tifa’s tight pussy he freely emptied his balls inside her. Tifa was slowly grinding her cunt against the base of his cock, her arms wrapped around him, holding him to her. 

Sora’s deluge of sperm filled Tifa’s womb and overflowed out around his embedded rod, painting her pussy walls white. Sora let Tifa’s nipple fall from his mouth, her tit jiggling gently, as he leaned his head back to look up at her. He looked up past her succulent chest to see her lovely face looking down at him, an exquisite smile on her face. She cupped both his cheeks in her hands and leaned down to kiss him. Sora’s lips met hers, their tongues interlacing, exploring each other’s mouths. Her body shuddered as another hot blast of cum shot out from Sora’s cock, racking her with an additional orgasm. Sora’s stream of semen ended while they held each other, mouths locked together.

Tifa broke off the kiss, still smiling brightly, “Congratulation on becoming a man Sora, and what a man you are!” She giggled happily, lifting her body off of his. The moment his cock uncorked her pussy cum began to flood down her luscious thighs. Sora felt oddly accomplished watching his seed run down the legs of such a gorgeous woman. “See you later today for your party, maybe I’ll wrap your present up for you so you can open it again tonight,” Tifa said playfully, giving him a knowing wink. She pulled her shirt down to conceal her tits and cleaned off the trail of cum from her thighs that her mini skirt wouldn’t cover. “Try to get some sleep until then.” With that she left.

Sora sat in the bed, shocked that all of that had actually happened and might even happen again later tonight. He looked down at his wilting cock still coated with Tifa’s pussy juice. He laughed to himself, Riku was never going to believe this. Sora tried to go back to sleep, his mind filled with thoughts of Tifa. He couldn’t wait for the rest of the day.


End file.
